


the way of all the earth

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-07
Updated: 2005-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: the chill of the grave





	

the chill of the grave  
reaches with open arms, an  
embrace to die for.


End file.
